Double freak
by Deviantes
Summary: Freakazoid in Ed Edd n eddy version. This time, double d gets to be the boy in tights. XD  I do not own freakazoid. And please don't hate me for errors, this is all being done on my  iPod. I am a OC maniac.
1. Freaky beginnings

It was a beautiful Christmas morning. Double D sat next to the tree, alone, with all his presents just waiting to be opened. His parents were very busy with work, and had no time to be there with him at Christmas morning. But Double D didn't mind, this is how it always was with his parents. The bright wrapping paper gleamed underneath the shimmering christmas lights. Double D was in his yellow footy pajamas, now fifteen and a freshman at Peach Creek High. He carefully undid the wrapping paper, peeling off tape and removed the top of the box. He gasped and picked up the content. Inside was a brand new Pennacle Chip, able to increase his inventions speed and the computer's internet connection he had gotten just last year. Forgetting about his other presents, he jumped away from the other presents and bolted upstairs.

At the Pennacle corp.

The buisness men were talking over each other about the newest breakthrough in micro chip technology. The Pennacle Chip. "Wait! We weren't supposed to send it out today! Who issued for a release?" A buisness man in blue asked at the end of the table.

"I did." The man at the other side of the table said, turning his chair around to face the other dramatically. He had a balding gray head of hair, not very strong, wore a black buisness suit, and had an eyepatch for who knows what reason. His eye wasn't injured at all.

"Do you know that we still have one flaw in the chip Mr. Rives?" The man asked, panic in his voice. The man with the eyepatch raised a brow.

"What kind of flaw do you speak of?"

"Well, it's not a common one. It is activated only if you press a mass number of keys in a certain order, and then, to activate it, press delete." He said. The eyepatch man smiled.

"And what exactly will happen if you do all this?"

"Something horrible will happen, you will turn into... a FREAKAZOID!" The entire table of men gasped.

"What is this 'freakazoid'?" One man asked.

"The flaw in the microchip. It will enable to give you all knowledge on the internet, also giving you great abilites. Now, we must call back the Pennacle chips!" He was frantic, tugging his hair and begging the lord for them to cooperate.

"Now now there Mr. Venous, calm down. In what chances is there of someone activating the flaw?" Mr. Rives asked.

"About 5,000,000,000,000 to one."

"Then what is there to worry about? Does anyone else know about this... flaw?"

"No, just me."

"Alright then, guards!" A loud gunshot was heard. Mr. Venous fell down, dead. Mr. Rives laughed and soon, the rest of the men did as well. "This flaw may be of use to me..." He said.

Back in Peach Creek

Double D put the lid back on the computer and started it up. Now his connection speed would increase, along with many other details that I cannot describe because I'm not a computer whiz. The destination code popped up on his screen. Then, a big gust of wind blew all his papers off his desk. "Oh dear... where did those code notes fly off to?" He asked to himself. Ed came inside randomly then.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DOUBLE D! Ooohh~ Pretty colors..." Ed said, eyes not being taken from the computer screen. He sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Double D. Then, a butterfly flew inside, seeking warmth. Ed tried to catch the butterfly in his mouth, pressing keys and buttons without realizing it.

"ED! Why are you standing on my keyboard? Get out!" Double D yelled, finally finding his note and shooing the Ed away. Double D sat at the seat in front of the computer. "What is all this? I hope he didn't break anything..." He mumbled before hitting the delete button. Lights flashed on the screen, and soon, the smart Ed was gone in a flash of light. Now zooming through cyberspace.

Just outside of his house

The chilly air hit Anais's face as she brought in the last of the boxes from the moving truck. Her mom was right now unpacking in the kitchen and her dad was at work. They had moved from sunny California for that very reason. Breathing hot air on her freezing hands, she took off all her snow gear and began to unpack. Her chocolate brown hair fell, framing her pale face and rosy cheeks. Sea blue eyes searched through the piles of boxes in the living room. Hands on hips, still wearing her old school uniform, a black short pleated skirt with white knee high socks and white button up dress shirt. "Hey mom! When's dad gonna be home again?" Anais asked for the fourth time again.

"Late, you know he has a lot to do at that new computer technology he's been working on."

"Yeah... I know." She sighed. He promised to ice fish with her when he got home. Something they've both been dying to try out. Something knocked loudly on the door. "Coming!" Anais yelled. She opened the door to be met face to face with two guards from Pennacle Corp. Where her dad works.

"Is Mrs. Venous here?" One of them asked.

"Um, yeah, she's in the kitchen." Anais said. They shoved past her and Anais heard a loud scream.

"ANAIS! RUN!" Her mother screamed, and a loud electricity buzz hit her. Anais grabbed her boots and ran, not caring about the cold weather. One of the guards ran after her. Anais ran across yards until she saw an opened window. Climbing up a tree, she clambored into the window and shut it. The guard was banging on the front door loudly.

Anais was panting on the floor, gasping for breath on the carpet. "Hello there!" She heard a jovial voice say. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone.

"Um... hello?" She asked, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"Hello!"

"Hello?"

"Hello! You've got a pretty voice!" Anais flushed pink at that comment.

"Who and where are you?" Then, a flash of light occured and something fell in front of her from the cabinet it was sitting on. It was a boy, just about her own age. He wore yellow footy pajamas and had a ski hat on his head. Peachy skin and dark eyes.

"Oh my! Wha- What's going on here?" He asked. Anais looked at him, puzzled. He didn't sound like the guy from before. "And who are you?" This question reminded Anais of the situation.

"Oh crap! Look, can I hide out here for a bit? I've got a bad man hunting for me just outside your door and-" The front door smashed open, you could hear the wind howling downstairs. "My name is Anais Venous. Just please help me!" She was silently praying to god that he could help her. The guards footsteps came up the stairs and banged loudly on the door. Anais just knew that something was going to happen.

A large flash hit her eyes as the door slammed open. She opened her blue eyes to see the boy gone and what now stood in front of her wasn't even human! It had the boys same dark eyes, but this person was a bit more muscled, wore red tights with white gloves and boots. It had a big 'F!' on his chest. His hair was really wild, black and had a white lightning bolt. He also had a mask. But the most bizzare thing was his skin, it was blue.

"Nice to meet ya Anais! I'm Freakazoid!" 


	2. Kidnapped!

Please review, and tell all your friends about this story too!

* * *

Anais was absolutely petrified. Both from Freakazoid and the man at the door who held both a taser and a rifle. The guard was surprised from the flash, but wasn't at all scared from the blue man in tights with a goofy grin on his face. In fact, he laughed. "What is this? Some kind of joke?" He asked, cocking his rifle at Anais. Suddenly, the gun was no longer in his hand and was now in the hands of the Freak.

"It's not polite to point at people, especially pretty young ladies." The freak said, tossing the gun around in his hands like a toy rather than a gun. Anais felt her face warm up slightly. The guard charged at Freakazoid with his taser, only to be put in a headlock and get his head smashed into the ground, knocking the guard unconcious. The freak then turned back into the boy soon after the guard was handled, and fell into Anais's arms.

"Oh my..." he mumbled, his head pounded like someone was beating on it with a mallet. Anais helped him up and inspected his condition. No injuries, just a headache.

"So what's your name?" Anais asked, both of them sat on his bed after he had changed into some more comfortable clothing. An orange T-shirt with purple pants, red socks, and sneakers. The hat remained on his head.

"My name is Eddward, spelled with two D's. But most people just call me Double D." Suddenly, he warped back into Freakazoid, grinning like an idiot with his tongue poking out. Then he turned back into Double D. Anais watched this transformation with amazement. The boy continued to transform uncontrollably until it started to get on her nerves.

"Here, this might help." She said, standing and helping him stand up. She lifted up her hand.

"Um Anais? What exactly are you-" **SMACK! **Anais slapped him good and hard. "OW! What may I ask was that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hey, it stopped the transformations didn't it?" She asked. Double D was going to say something, but saw that she was right. The constant transformations went away. But his head still felt weird.

_**"Hey, tell her to take it easy next time!" **_He heard come from his head. He could see Freakazoid inside his head, on the floor in pain. Double D jumped. "Wha- What's going on here?" He questioned. Nothing was making any more sense here. He started to question his sanity when suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal more guards.

"Double D! Change back!" Anais said, both of them backing into a wall. Double D focused as hard as he could, but the freak was right now administering the bright red mark on his cheek.

"I can't!" He said. The guards grabbed them both.

"Then I guess we're in big trouble." She said before the other one tied her up and gagged her. He did the same with Double D. Then they threw them both into the back of a car. The ride was silent and uncomfortable. Double D was frightened, all of this started because of that stupid Freakazoid.

**_"It's not all my fault!" _**The freak whined. Double D was about to say something, but the gag wouldn't let him. So he thought out the message. _"Yes it is! All because of you, I'm being kidnapped and tied with this girl!" _The car came to a stop and the captives were dragged into the building. Both teenagers were put in chairs and tied in some sort of lobby high on the tenth floor.

"Well then. Hello Miss Venous." They heard a voice say behind them. came up frmo behind them, smiling a buisness smile. Anais forced down her wanting to spit on him. Mr. Rives then waved a detector on Double D. It flashed green, then red, then exploded. "I see you have found our little flaw in our program. Do you mind telling me how you activated it?" He asked Double D.

"I don't know! It was all because my friend accidently typed it in!" He cried out, this man looked like he could hurt someone very easily.

"Well... it's either you tell me how you did it or..." Mr. Rives turned a tv on showing the building of a giant laser. "your neighborhood will be blown into ashes." He said evilly.

"I told you! I don't know a thing!" Mr. Rives then circled Anais.

"Then... you wouldn't happen to know now would you? Since the one who created the chip was your father..." Mr. Rives forced her to look at him.

"He never told me anything. I didn't even know about this flaw til you mentioned it! Why don't you just ask him?"

"Because... I made sure he can't open that fat mouth of his ever again." Anais's eyes widened to the size of saucers at that statement. "You tell lies! I shall leave for a few minutes. When I come back, you had better answer." He said, then left the two alone. Anais sighed and looked at Double D.

"Are you sure you can't turn back into Freakazoid?"

"I'm sure. He's too busy medicating that slap you gave us." Anais looked at her feet meekly_. _

"Sorry..." She said. _**"Wow. She's really cute!" **_Freakazoid said. Double D tried to get rid of that thought the freak was giving him, but eventually, he gave into it. _"Yeah. She is." _"Can't you just say something like 'freak out' and transform? Maybe it just takes some magic words." She offered.

"I'll try. Freak out." Then the light happened and Freakazoid was out, Double D was in. Freakazoid undid the ropes on both him and Anais. Guards started to swarm inside the room, and alarms were sounded. Freakazoid picked up Anais in bridal style and bolted out of there at the speed of the internet.

"WAIT!" She screamed. The Freak stopped, the sudden stop made Anais's stomach lurch.

"What? Did you forget something?" He asked.

"Yes! The man who kidnapped us, he threatened to destroy the neighborhood with a giant laser!" She was tugging on her hair frantically. Freakazoid just looked around at their surroundings like a curious child.

"Alrighty then, you go home and I'll stop this guy." He said, he was about to bolt off but Anais grabbed him and was taken along the ride as he shot off in search of the laser.


	3. First day of heroism and school

Review and tell all your friends about this story please! Freakazoid is awesome!

* * *

Anais held on as if her life depended on it. The freak sped around the building repeatedly, searching for the giant laser until they made it into a large warehouse in the back of the building. Freakazoid then stopped, and Anais let go of his red tights. Her head span and she fell onto her butt. Freakazoid offered her a garbage can and she gladly rook it. After a minute of barfing, Anais was feeling much better.

"Why'd you follow me?" The blue man asked. Anais stumbled onto her feet.

"Because, my dad works here and I need to find him. Neither you or that eyepatch man are going to stop me!" She stated firmly. Freakazoid just nodded and they began to search through the warehouse together. As they rounded a corner, Anais saw a guard coming and yanked Freakazoid back. The man walked past them and Anais sighed in relief. "Whew... now, let's head back Freak-" She looked behind her, but Freakazoid was no longer to be seen.

"Oooo! What does this shiny button do?" She heard him say. Even though he looked strong, he had the brain capacity and attention span of a squirrel. There was a beep and the ground rumbled. Panels slid open from the ground and a giant laser dramatically rose out of it. "Yay! More shiny buttons!" Following the sound of his voice, she found the blue man on a platform in front of a large control panel, ogling at the flashing buttons and switches in front of him.

He was about to press one when someone yelled "NO!". He looked up to see Mr. Rives, running up to the platform and Anais in his arm, a gun to her head. "Now listen here Freakazoid, if you press that button, I will shoot your little friend's head off with just the press of a trigger." Anais struggled, but he cocked the gun and it clicked against her throbbing forehead. "Do you want this little girl to end up like her father?" Anais's eyes widened and she looked up at the evil man holding her hostage.

"You... you..." She started.

"Yes little girl. I killed your father. And it looks like you will end up the same." He said evilly. Then within the blink of an eye, the gun was gone and in the Freak's hands. Anais stomped on the man's foot and he leapt back in pain.

Freakazoid threw the gun away in a trash can and hit the big round red button with the skull and crossbones on it. "You'd think that for a laser, the buttons would be more complicated." He said. Then grabbed Anais and Mr. Rives and ran off. The warehouse exploded, and it drew the attention of the police. Rives bit the hand holding him and it drew back. He ran in the opposite direction and into the large building.

Freakazoid dropped Anais off at the front with the police. "You just wait right here Anais, I'll be right back~" He said, and zoomed off. Anais fell to her knees, unable to believe the news she was just told. _I killed your father. _Tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes, they fell and hit the stone pavement below. She cried out, not caring about all the people gathering.

Inside

"Cmon Cmon..." Rives said, searching Mr. Venous's file cabinets for anything. Then he came across a small note with a code in it. He folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"YOO HOO! MR. RIVES? OLLEY OLLEY OXEN FREEZE!" Freakazoid yelled, he tapped his foot imaptiently until he heard the soud of typing. He opened a door to reveal Rives on a computer, the screen read 'enter destination code'. Rives took out the paper and began to type.

"Curse my large and stubby fingers..." He muttered, not hearing Freakazoid sneak in behind him. Before he typed in the last letter, Freakazoid smashed the computer with his fist and turned Rives around on the swivel chair.

"You just made Anais cry, you are going to pay dearly for that." Freakazoid growled. He grabbed Rives's eyepatch and sped out of the building, out of the city, out of the country, and over the ocean alll the way into china, the eyepatch still in his hand. With a sneaky little grin, he let it go and followed the patch all the way back to Pennacle Corp. It snapped back onto Rives's face and knocked him backwards.

"Curses..." He muttered.

Rives and his men were arrested that day soon after. Mrs. Venous had heard the news, and both her and her daughter were now crying. The police drove them home, but not before Anais gave freakazoid a goodbye. She found him with the police cheif, talking. "So yeah, I hit delete and now I'm like this." He finished explaining.

The police chief, also known as Cosgrove, rubbed his chin. There was a donut in his other hand. "Wow, sounds like your in a pickle there. You know, if I had powers like that, I'd be a superhero, fight bad guys and stuff." He said.

Freakazoid opened a bag of chips and munched on them. "Nah..." He said.

"It'd impress the ladies." He added. Freakazoid and Double D instantly agreed. Anais laughed a bit at that and got the two's attention. "Speaking of the ladies..." Cosgrove mumbled. Freakazoid elbowed him and he chuckled.

"I'm going to head back home now... so I guess I'll see you at school then." She said, and held out a hand to Freakazoid. He took it and they shook.

"Yeah... nice meeting you." He said.

"See ya then." She waved and smiled sadly. Joining her mother in the car and left. Freakazoid/Double D sighed. Cosgrove saw this and raised an eyebrow.

The funeral for James Derek Venous was sad and long. Everyone that came stood near his grave, all wearing black and holding flowers. They placed it in his coffin and men began to tell of how Mr. Venous was important to them. Anais had left early after she had given her flowers. She couldn't take so much sadness. Her mother didn't mind her daughter leaving early, she understood how she felt.

Monday

Anais walked through the halls of Peach Creek high sadly, she came early so she could get some moments of peace. Opening the door to her first class, she was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. "Double D?" She asked. The brilliant teenager looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello Anais, are you feeling alright?" He asked, he knew about the funeral from the newspaper. Anais nodded, but he didn't believe her, but he didn't push the subject any longer. The brunette wore a black t-shirt with a red tie pattern in the shirt. Dark blue jeans and black converse. Her hair was straight and no makeup like the rest of the girls at school, who like to cake their faces in it.

"Is that 'The ranger's apprentice' you're reading?" She asked, looking at the cover. He lifted it up and nodded. He was on the second."I never really finished the first book, is it any good?"

"Yes. I'm at the part where they are burning a bridge so that-" The door opened to reveal Eddy and Ed coming in along with some other random new kids.

"Well hello new girl! Is your name angel by any chance?" Eddy asked and leaned against Anais's desk. She bit back the urge to roll her eyes and say a snotty remark. Inside Double D's head, Freakazoid's eyes were glued to the eyelike windows, slowly anticipating.

"Her name is Anais you guys." He then brought them closer to his desk. "and be respectful, she just lost her dad and not feeling very good." He whispered. Ed's eyes widened and he hugged Anais, hard.

"I'm so sorry!~" He cried out, some of his tears wetting the front of her shirt. Anais sweatdropped as he put her down. "My name is Ed!" He said. "and this is-"

Eddy elbowed him out of the way. "Eddy, the awesomest guy here." Anais chuckled a bit, she really didn't believe that but let it slide.

"Hey dork! Quit sexually harrassing the new girl!" said an obnoxious voice, followed by a roar of laughter. Eddy gripped the desk fiercely and Double D groaned, burying his head in his arms. 


End file.
